


Two of Us

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Timeline set in !!, rtizwinterfes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: If the tables were turned, Ritsu knew he would have seized the opportunity to kiss his sleeping boyfriend. Izumi could be so bland and vanilla, and it wasn’t as if Ritsu doubted his ability to be romantic, but to get him to be romantic was like pulling teeth.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: RitsuIzu Winter Festival





	Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo! I am back and writing for ritsuizu for the first time. Please enjoy!

“Maa~kun,” Ritsu said, practically singing the name of his childhood friend as he wrapped his arms around the smaller idol’s neck from behind. 

“Oof,” Mao grunted at the sudden weight pressed against his back. Thankfully with approximately ten years of experience in handling Ritsu, Mao was accustomed to supporting his weight. “Ritsu, what’s up?” 

“Maa~kun, I’m tired, take me to your room,” Ritsu yawned as he leaned his weight onto Mao even more. 

“Sorry, Ritsu, but I’m about to leave for unit activities with Trickstar,” Mao sighed. “Besides, don’t you have lessons with Knights?” 

“Our lessons aren't until later tonight since Nacchan has a modeling job right now, and then Suu~chan and Tsukippi have an interview together a little after that,” Ritsu said as he slowly stood back up to support his weight. Since Mao didn’t have time to bring him to his room, it would seem he would have to get there on his own.

However, Ritsu did learn a valuable piece of information from this exchange. Since Mao was busy with Trickstar, Shu was still in France, and Kuro was away with Akatsuki that meant his room would be vacant. Izumi had just returned from Italy yesterday, so if he is lucky, he will catch Izumi in the room as well at some point before lessons. 

A small smile curved in Ritsu’s lips at the thought, and as if Mao could read his mind, he decided to speak up. 

“Ritsu, I know you’ve missed Sena-senpai, but please don’t make a mess while you’re there, alright?” 

Hmmm? What are you talking about, Maa~kun?” Ritsu grinned slyly. “I just wanna take a nap, and my roommates are too noisy for me to properly sleep.” 

Mao only sighed in response. He had the expression of “there’s more I want to say, but I’m not going to because I have to go in a few minutes.” 

Not that Ritsu could blame him. It was no hidden secret of how he and Izumi were dating. Everyone in their inner circle knew about their relationship, and they didn’t make any effort to hide it from anyone besides the public. 

“I promise, I won’t do anything with Secchan,” Ritsu assured. “Have fun at work, Maa~kun. I’m going to take my nap now.” 

“Sari! Let’s go!!” Subaru exclaimed as he ran up and flung his arm around Mao’s shoulder. 

“Ack!” Mao yelped from the sudden physical contact. Soon after, the rest of Trickstar followed behind as the four of them started talking to one another. 

In the past, it probably would have annoyed Ritsu to be ignored by Mao like this, but now he looks at the four of them fondly, happy that Mao has found people he can be this close with as they were. Just like Ritsu is with Knights. 

Not wanting to interrupt, Ritsu silently excused himself and started to walk off. He wasn’t lying when he said he was tired and intended to sleep in Mao’s room.

“Ritsu, I’ll see you later,” Mao called out from behind, and Ritsu gave him a wave in acknowledgment and continued to make his way to Mao’s dorm room. 

* * *

Ritsu punched in the code to the dorm room door before he let himself inside. As expected, the room was empty. If Ritsu remembered right, Izumi kept his day clear to help recuperate from the jet lag, but he did mention in the group chat how he was going to do some shopping to stock up on his facial cleansers to bring back with him to Italy since today was his only day off while he was in Japan. 

Considering this was Izumi, Ritsu was reasonably confident this would be a rather long shopping trip for him, so he didn’t expect Izumi back anytime soon. 

Ritsu looked past Mao’s bed, and with a yawn, he slowly made his way over to Izumi’s. 

There was no doubt in Ritsu’s mind how Izumi was going to complain about him sleeping on his bed, but he couldn’t say he cared all that much about his complaints. Izumi will always nag at him, but he would never act upon his complaints when it came down to it. 

It might take some coaxing or sweet-talking on Ritsu’s part to get Izumi to warm up to any ideas, but Izumi always did warm up to them by the end. He wouldn’t consider Izumi a stick in the mud (even if he seemed to come across that way to others) because despite whatever Izumi says or tells him at first, Ritsu knew what Izumi secretly desired. 

Izumi didn’t know how to make the first move and never wanted to seem desperate since he let his pride get in the way 99% of the time, so Izumi should be grateful to him because if he left it up to Izumi to make the first move, they would never get anywhere. In fact, they might not even be dating right now if he left it up to Izumi. How tragic it would be if Izumi was in Florence and the two of them were still skirting around the bush of their feelings for one another. 

Of course, if Ritsu had to pick, he would rather be the one spoiled, but he didn’t mind putting in the extra work when it came to doing anything intimate. That just meant Izumi had to be okay with moments like this where he wanted to relax and take a nap in his bed even if he isn’t around. 

Ritsu smiled as he settled into Izumi’s bed and made himself comfortable. Izumi has only been back for one night, but the bed already smelled like him. Ritsu was too busy with his idol activities to welcome Izumi back when he arrived, so today would be the first time in a couple of months since the two have last seen each other in person. 

For so long, Ritsu craved Izumi’s touch. The past couple of weeks have been especially torturous to the point where he almost found himself taking a ‘business’ trip to Italy. The only reason he didn’t was that it would cause Tsukasa and the rest of Knights a lot of problems if he acted so selfishly. He was Knights’ strategist, and with how Tsukasa liked to start fights with others, it was dangerous for him or Arashi to leave Tsukasa alone for too long else he’ll instigate a duel with idols from other agencies. 

But since their little ‘Ou-sama’ has been keeping them plenty busy this year, that just meant Ritsu truly did earn this nap he was about to take. He was better at staying awake during the day and worked hard for everyone’s sake as well, so even Tsukasa had no right to dispute him on this as Ritsu made himself even more comfortable in Izumi’s bed. 

He decided to refrain from going under Izumi’s blankets at the very least since he didn’t want to push his luck when it came to Izumi. Plus, it would only make it harder for himself later when he needed to pull himself, or really when Izumi has to pull him out of bed since they did have a lesson together in a few hours. 

Shortly after he closed his eyes, Ritsu let the darkness consume him as he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Ritsu couldn’t be entirely sure how long he was asleep, but he was reasonably sure it couldn’t have been for too long. If he was late for Knights’ practice and wasn’t in his room, Tsukasa was bound to check Izumi and Mao’s dorm room for him. And if he were late, the little king would have surely been yelling at him by now to get up. 

Instead, all Ritsu could vaguely hear in the background was someone grumbling over him. He couldn't make out what was said, but he had a pretty good idea of who it was looming over him anyway. 

Now half-awake, Ritsu kept his eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep to see what the person in question would do next. 

For the next little while, nothing happened. The figure continued to loom over him, but the only thing Ritsu would hear was an exasperated sigh followed by more grumbling. 

Since the other wasn’t making any sort of moves, Ritsu couldn’t help but wonder if he intended to do nothing. On the one hand, this meant he wouldn’t nag or bother Ritsu to wake up, but on the other hand, he had the perfect opportunity to make a move and still opted to do nothing. 

A shame. 

If the tables were turned, Ritsu knew he would have seized the opportunity to kiss his sleeping boyfriend. Izumi could be so bland and vanilla, and it wasn’t as if Ritsu doubted his ability to be romantic, but to get him to be romantic was like pulling teeth. He didn’t think he was asking for much to be occasionally awoken to a kiss, but maybe the two of them haven’t been dating long enough for Izumi to put down those walls yet. They did spend the vast majority of their relationship long-distance thus far. 

_Urgh. What a pain._

If Izumi wasn’t willing to make a move, that just meant Ritsu would have a little more fun with him in the meantime. 

“Secchan, you know you can join me in bed~,” Ritsu said playfully as he kept his eyes closed. He didn’t need to open them to know what sort of expression Izumi currently had on his face right now. 

“You idiot! If you were awake this entire time, then why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I wasn’t, though,” Ritsu replied. “All your grumbling and sighing woke me up, so this is punishment for disturbing my precious sleep~” 

“You’re unbearable,” Izumi complained. “Why are you even sleeping here?”

“Because I’m tired,” Ritsu replied. “Secchan, you really should know better by now.” 

“I know you’re tired, idiot,” Izumi retorted. “I said _here_ , didn’t I? You knew what I meant, and you purposely answered it another way. God, you’re so annoying.” 

Ritsu knew that Izumi was looking for some kind of remorse from him. Still, it was honestly too amusing to see him this worked up, so he unconsciously ended up smirking instead, which only annoyed Izumi even more. 

“You could have seriously slept in your precious Maa-kun’s bed, which is closer to the door, and yet you opted to sleep in mine when you know I traveled on a plane for 13 hours just yesterday.” 

“I was just keeping your bed warm for you when you return~” Ritsu replied. “Secchan, you should be praising me instead for being so considerate.”

Ritsu continued to smirk as he waited for Izumi’s response. For a moment, Izumi seemed too stunned to respond as his face turned a bright shade of red. 

Since it has been months since they have last seen each other, he probably shouldn’t be working Izumi up all this much. But it’s precisely because they haven’t seen each other for so long he felt inclined to rile him up this much. He had to make up for lost time after all. Maybe this would also dissuade Izumi from not returning for months on end and visit his boyfriend more often in the future as well. 

“Alright, you warmed my bed. Now get out of it and sleep in Isara’s bed instead. I want to take a short nap before our lesson later today.” 

“Secchan, don’t be so mean. There’s space for two of us in this bed after all~” 

“Absolutely not,” Izumi replied sternly. “You heard me, didn’t you? I said I want to sleep. I won’t be able to be with you in the bed, clinging onto me like a koala as you do that vampire thing you love to do so much. Now leave.” 

“But Secchaaan, I’m so comfortable where I am,” Ritsu whined. 

“Then you should have thought of that before getting into my bed. Now move,” Izumi replied curtly as he went to grab Ritsu to drag him out of his bed forcibly. 

However, before Izumi could even touch Ritsu, he had already quickly evaded Izumi’s grasp and grabbed his wrist instead before he quickly yanked Izumi into the bed with him. Ritsu didn’t give Izumi any room to breathe, much less wiggle out of his grasp, which infuriated the model even more. 

“Kuma-kun, let go of me right now!” Izumi said as he tried to push his way out of Ritsu’s grasps, but unfortunately for him, Ritsu had an iron-clad grasp. Since Ritsu was usually so lethargic and lazy people, tend to forget how he was pretty strong when it came down to it, and he was using this fact to his advantage. 

“No~pe, this is much more comfortable,” Ritsu replied. “If Secchan would just settle down already, then you would agree.” 

“The hell I would,” Izumi retorted. 

Despite the seriousness in his tone, Ritsu couldn’t stop himself from laughing a bit more as he nuzzled his head deeper into Izumi’s neck. It was tempting to take a bite, but he decided to play nice instead. 

If Ritsu carried on with any of his usual antics, it would kill the mood for Izumi, and he really would start to mean it when he told Ritsu he wanted him out of his bed. Ritsu began to realize how he must be seriously affection starved if he was willingly choosing to cuddle over having even a drop of Izumi’s blood. That said, Ritsu really couldn’t deny how nice it was to hold Izumi like this and not just pretend the other was here with him in bed from the scent which lingered in his bed. 

“Kuma-kun, I mean it. I’m angry with you,” Izumi said. 

“You’re not,” Ritsu stated. “Just settle down and enjoy the moment together, Secchan. No one’s around so we can peacefully enjoy each other’s company after all these months apart, or did you lose every romantic bone in your body after moving to Italy?”

“Stupid, how could I move to Italy and become less romantic when they’re so much more touchy-feely there compared to here?”

“Hmmm... maybe it’s a Secchan coping mechanism since you’re overloaded with how much more physically affectionate Europeans are compared to us here in Japan.” 

Ritsu couldn’t really make out what Izumi said in reply since he was grumbling once more, but he didn’t really mind it and just laughed softly once more as he brought Izumi’s body closer to his own. 

“Is this all you’re really going to do?” Izumi asked. 

Ritsu nodded silently in response, “I missed you, Secchan. I’m serious about that, you know. And I did mean it when I said I am tired. I don’t even have the energy right now to do anything but take a nap with my dearest Secchan~” 

“God, you’re so embarrassing,” Izumi complained, the faintest trail of pink dusting his cheeks. “How can you say something like that without a second thought?” 

“Very easily. It’s not that embarrassing to admit,” Ritsu smirked. “Secchan, you really do get embarrassed over the simplest things.” 

“Don’t tease me right when I was about to compliment you. God, I take back every nice thing I said about you.” 

“Huh? You didn’t say anything particularly nice to me,” Ritsu said thoughtfully, but after a brief moment, Ritsu couldn’t stop himself from smirking once more. “Oh~? Secchan, were you talking about me to someone recently? Fufu. That would explain quite a bit now, wouldn’t it?”

Ritsu couldn’t see Izumi’s face, but he could feel his entire body tense up, so he could only imagine the deer in headlights expression Izumi must have had on his face right now. Unable to hide his curiosity and wanting to see the cute expression on Izumi’s face, Ritsu tried luring Izumi to face him instead. 

“Hey Secchan, look at me.” 

“No, if you’re so tired, then just go back to sleep already,” Izumi replied stubbornly. 

Ritsu had a pretty good feeling that wouldn’t work, but he was still hoping for easy mode with getting Izumi to listen to him. But he supposed this wouldn’t be Izumi Sena if he was always easy mode unlocked and super cooperative. Not that it mattered much in the end. Izumi still ended up falling for his ploys regardless. Handling Izumi was hardly ever easy, but he was super predictable at the very least. That’s the only thing that made it relatively easy for Ritsu to get Izumi to follow along with his plans. 

“Secchan, please? It’s a crime that I haven’t seen my model boyfriend in so long, and you’re going to be gone again soon enough.” 

“Are you trying to guilt me for leaving Japan?” 

“Secchan, you’re reading into this weird. I just want to spend all the time together as we can while you’re here,” Ritsu said as he nudged Izumi’s back to get him to cooperate and turn over for him. 

After a few moments, Ritsu heard a conceded sigh as Izumi slowly turned over and faced him. 

“You’re so annoying.” 

“Hmmm... yeah, but you love me anyway,” Ritsu grinned as Izumi scoffed at his reply. “Besides, there are plenty of _slightly_ inappropriate thoughts I had but chose to hold back for your sake.” 

“Do you want a medal or something? You shouldn’t be proud of something you know you shouldn’t be doing in the first place.” 

“Is it a crime to want my boyfriend to know that I think about him always?” Ritsu asked.

“I- you- ugh,” Izumi stopped himself from whatever train of thought he had and clamped his lips shut tight. Most likely to stop himself from saying anything incriminating, which he knew Ritsu would twist and use to his advantage. “Why do I even put up with you?” 

“Hmmm? Because for better or worse, you love me too,” Ritsu chuckled before he gave Izumi a chaste kiss on the lips. Once Ritsu pulled away, he could see how Izumi’s face turned the slightest shade of pink once more, but he opted not to say anything about it this time and give him a small break from all the teasing. Plus, there might be a greater reward waiting for Ritsu if he held back a little bit. 

“This is why I didn’t want to share a bed with you. If you’re not doing something, you won’t shut up. It’s going to be impossible for me to sleep at this point,” Izumi complained, and as if a lightbulb went off in Ritsu’s head, he couldn’t stop himself from smirking. 

“Oh? Well, there’s something that Secchan can do which would get me to be quiet.” 

“And what would that be?” Izumi asked, clearly skeptical of what Ritsu had to say. 

“I just need you to sit up for a moment,” Ritsu said. 

“And that helps how exactly?” 

“Don’t ask questions, Secchan. You’ll see in a second.” 

Izumi was still skeptical of Ritsu’s plan but decided to follow along anyway as he went to sit up. 

“You should move back to the headboard,” Ritsu suggested. 

“What good does that do?” Izumi asked, making his annoyance abundantly clear. 

“I said no questions. This part is for your sake, so just do it, okay?” 

“Fine,” Izumi said reluctantly. He followed along as instructed and scooted back on the bed until he was comfortably in place against the headboard, “Good?” 

“Perfect,” Ritsu smiled as he then quickly went to lay his head down on Izumi’s lap. “Secchan makes the best pillow. I’ll fall asleep like this in no time.” 

“Hey! I’m not a pillow!” 

“Secchan would be the perfect pillow if he wasn’t so noisy.” 

“I already said I’m not a pillow.” 

“Then why is Secchan so comfortable?” 

“You would find any human being comfortable to sleep on.” 

“That’s true, but Secchan is the most comfortable. You even beat Maa~kun, and he was my favorite pillow for ten years.” 

“Oh, what an honor,” Izumi replied sarcastically. “Hey! Don’t fall asleep on me, Kuma-kun.” 

“But that was the point of all of this, Secchan,” Ritsu said as he let out an exasperated sigh. “You said you weren’t tired anymore, but I am, so let me take a nap on you instead. You can play with my hair or whatever it is you like to do to me while I’m sleeping~” 

“What makes you think I would do something like that?” Izumi asked in an incredulous tone. “I’m not you. When someone is asleep, I let them sleep.”

“Really? So you’re saying I hallucinated that night before you left for Florence the first time, where you continuously ran your fingertips through my hair?” Ritsu questioned. Though, both of them knew how Ritsu meant it more like a statement rather than a question by his tone. 

“You were awake?!”

“Yu~p,” Ritsu grinned. “It was so relaxing that I decided to pretend I was asleep so you wouldn’t stop.” 

“So you decide to bring this up now to embarrass me?” 

“I’m not trying to embarrass you, Secchan. I’m just making a point because you’re trying to pretend you don’t make cheesy romantic gestures as well. It’s okay, Secchan; I liked it a lot~” 

Izumi had obviously reached his limit with Ritsu’s teasing and started to resort to slightly physical methods in response as he went to pinch the bridge of Ritsu’s nose to get him to stop talking. “If you aren’t going to shut up and go to sleep as you promised, then at least let me sleep. Why is the jet-lagged person being treated as a pillow here?” 

“Oh? Are you that tired, Secchan?” Ritsu asked. Another idea started to slowly form in his mind as he waited for Izumi’s response. Though, he had a pretty good idea of how Izumi was going to respond already. 

“Of course, I am. I had to force myself awake this morning to go shopping.” 

“Does Secchan want a pillow instead, then?” 

“Haa-ah? What I want is for yo-HEY!” 

Izumi quickly found himself cut off when Ritsu suddenly sat up, grabbed Izumi by the wrist once more, and forced him to lay down on his lap instead. 

“Fufu. If you wanted to use my lap as a pillow, you really could have just said so.” Ritsu said with a shit face eating grin. “I would happily oblige for my boyfriend~”

“Excuse me?! What did I say that would ever give you that impression?” 

“I can read in-between the lines, Secchan~”

“There are no lines to read in-between,” Izumi barked as he tried to sit up. However, Ritsu kept Izumi firmly rested on his lap until he gave up struggling and accepted his fate before offering Izumi another grin to signal his victory. 

“How are you this annoying the first time we see each other again after months?” 

“I’m offended, Secchan. I’m trying to be a good boyfriend, so you should be praising me instead,” Ritsu said as he pretended to pout, which only earned him a scoff in reply from Izumi as he rolled his eyes. 

“And at my expense, so what’s so good about that?” Izumi asked rhetorically. 

“Eh? But I’m trying real~ly hard for you right now, Secchan.” 

“Yeah, really hard to annoy me,” Izumi replied. “How can anyone find this comfortable? This is just going to make both my neck and back sore.”

“That’s because you’re not laying down correctly,” Ritsu said. He didn’t wait for a reply or permission to adjust Izumi’s body into a new position he knew Izumi would find more comfortable. Thankfully, Izumi didn’t make too much of a fuss and only issued minor complaints as Ritsu shifted his body around. 

If Ritsu was confident in knowing anything, it was his ability to know the ideal sleeping position. So after a few moments had passed with no complaints from Izumi, Ritsu knew how he won. Unable to stop himself from grinning, Ritsu then began to comb his fingers through Izumi’s hair. 

“You’re going to mess my hair up doing that,” Izumi said. “And wipe that smirk off your face. It pisses me off. I haven’t given you one compliment yet.”

“Fufu. I’m a good pillow, right, Secchan?” Ritsu replied as he continued to play with Izumi’s hair, much to the other’s chagrin. However, despite his protests, Izumi didn’t swat his hand away or tell him to stop again after the first time. 

“I suppose it’s not bad, but I would rather have an actual pillow still,” Izumi replied, to which Ritsu could only frown in response. 

“I’m offended you find a pillow more comfortable than me, Secchan.”

“And why would I care about that? Pillows allow me to sleep when I want to, unlike you.”

“Then allow me to show you why your boyfriend is better than a pillow~” Ritsu whispered into Izumi’s ear. 

Izumi’s body almost immediately shot, and it would have too if Ritsu didn’t predict his reaction and forced him to stay situated on his lap, “Hey! No funny business. I’m too tired to do anything with you.”

“What do you mean, Secchan? I’m not planning on anything besides helping you relax and fall asleep,” Ritsu said. “Oh, I see. Were you thinking of doing naughty things together, Secchan? I guess being alone in a foreign country without your boyfriend to help relieve your stress can be tough. I didn’t have any impure intentions. Buuuu~t if it’s on your mind, I don’t mind doing something a little more fun~”

“It was not! It only came to mind because you’re so fond of speaking in double entendre. If you don’t cut this out, I really will call Isara to come to drag you out of this room.” 

“It was only a suggestion from a misunderstanding, Secchan,” Ritsu shrugged. Although, Izumi could hear the coyness from Ritsu’s tone and how he was not sorry in the slightest. “Secchan, I promise, no funny business. I really will just sit here and help soothe you to sleep.” 

“And how do you propose to do that exactly?” Izumi asked skeptically. 

“Fufu, just trust me, Secchan. I promise the original plan I had will help lull you to sleep su~per quickly.” 

“Fine, but the moment you try anything at all, I will kick you out,” Izumi stated. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ritsu agreed. “Now, close your eyes. You have to fully immerse yourself.” 

Izumi stared at Ritsu skeptically for a few seconds before compiling and closing his eyes shut. However, Ritsu felt how tense Izumi was on his lap still, so he lightly placed his hands on top of Izumi’s shoulders and gave him a massage to loosen him up. 

“Secchan, you need to relax more. You’re really tense,” Ritsu said barely above a whisper. He did his best not to sound as seductive as he did before not to rile him up again. And thankfully, that seemed to work since Izumi almost immediately complied. 

“That’s much better,” Ritsu said as he brushed Izumi’s bangs to the side of his face before threading his fingers through his hair once more and taking a nice, deep breath. 

-✳-

 _The moonlight shines upon my fingertips, the stave whirling into the night.  
_ _Trapped in the forest of sleep, I think of you whom I can't be with_

-✳-  
  


Not that long after Ritsu started singing, he could feel the pacing of Izumi’s breathing even out. While he knew Izumi said he was tired, he didn’t think he was that tired to be already lulled by his singing. He was only a handful of lines into the song before feeling all tension leave Izumi’s body altogether. 

Despite Izumi seemingly already asleep, Ritsu decided to continue singing. After all, nothing is more disruptive to a person falling asleep to a lullaby when the singing suddenly stops. Besides, this could be the beginning of his secret training on Izumi to fall asleep to his singing voice as he did with Mao. Honestly, it was an ingenious plan on his part. 

-✳-

 _I feel you beside me, in this darkness where there is no one else  
_ _Your beautiful smile, it's like it could melt into the sun_

 _Even in a world where we cannot intermingle  
_ I am not alone right now  
 _In the dead of night, with my sleeping breath, Song for you  
_ Because I'm singing a melody that brings us together…

-✳-

As he continued to sing, Ritsu couldn’t stop his lips from making an upward curl. A sleeping, blissful Secchan was truly a sight to behold. It made Ritsu stop and think about how beautiful his boyfriend was. Not that he could ever really forget. Izumi constantly reminded him of that fact, but it shows how Izumi didn’t earn the reputation of the most attractive student at Yumenosaki for his three years attending the school for nothing. 

“You stopped singing,” Izumi said as he pulled Ritsu back to reality. It was evident how close to being asleep Izumi was with how tired his eyes looked. 

“Ah, sorry, Secchan. My mind wandered a bit,” Ritsu apologized before he let out a yawn. “I can start over if you want.” 

“Forget it; you’re tired too, right? Just lay down with me instead,” Izumi replied. 

Upon hearing Izumi’s suggestion, Ritsu couldn’t stop himself from grinning. It wasn’t often that Izumi initiated the two of them to lay in bed together. Maybe he needed to be around a jet-lagged Izumi Sena more often. He seems to be a little easier to entice to do lazy things together. 

“Remove that smirk off your face before I change my mind,” Izumi said curtly. 

“Eh? But I’m just happy you want to sleep together, after all, ~” Ritsu replied innocently. 

“I know that shit face eating grin when I see it, and you were definitely concocting something in that brain of yours, so either lay down or get out of the bed.” 

“I’ll be good, Secchan, so don’t kick me out. I’ll be lonely without you.” 

“Good. Now, remember, no funny business. This is strictly a nap,” Izumi instructed. 

“I promise, no funny business. I just wanna sleep with my beautiful boyfriend,” Ritsu agreed. Izumi’s face turned a slight shade of pink before Ritsu let out a light chuckle and made a motion for Izumi to get off his lap so he could reposition himself. 

After Izumi shifted his head off Ritsu’s lap and onto a proper pillow, Ritsu then laid down next to Izumi before scooting closer and enveloping his body into his arms. 

“Hmmm… Secchan smells good,” Ritsu said lazily. “I’m glad we can do something like this together after so long.” 

“I suppose this is nice when you’re not trying to do something weird,” Izumi agreed, to which Ritsu could only laugh in response. 

“Will Secchan now admit how I’m more comfortable than a pillow?” Ritsu asked. 

“Don’t ruin the moment, Kuma-kun, or I’m going to seriously regret allowing this.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ritsu replied as he snuggled closer to Izumi. Holding Izumi in his arms and cuddling like this was the most comfortable position in the world. And there was nothing that could ever convince Ritsu otherwise. 

“I missed you, Secchan,” Ritsu said softly as he clutched Izumi’s body tighter. While Izumi might complain about how tightly he held him, Ritsu knew he couldn’t stop himself. He was lonely the past few months without him. 

“I missed you too,” Izumi muttered as he gripped Ritsu’s body a little tighter as well. 

“I’m glad,” Ritsu replied before kissing the top of Izumi’s head and enjoying the presence and peaceful silence between the two of them before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Over the past year, I have grown to love this ship so much, so I'm glad I was able to participate in rtiz winterfes and be given the honor of heading day 11. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you were able to find this fic enjoyable. Please be sure to check out the other works for rtiz winterfes by visiting @rtizcentral on twitter. 
> 
> As per usual, please feel free to swing by my twitter @kagayakumyfaith and scream at me about good boys too!


End file.
